Lima's Beauty Pagent
by GleekyTitan
Summary: When Rachel convinces Tina to do Lima's annual Beauty Pagent, of course it's bound to be the worst experience of her life, right? But, what if it isn't? *Takes place during the middle of Junior Year. Slightly AU and maybe OOC?
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Okay so, hey! :) This is my first ever fan fic! *Que music, confetti, loud noise makers, ect.* I'm really new to this, so reviews and criticism would be awesome. I was convinced to do this from many great authors I read on here and I finally put my rear into gear and decided to test the waters. So yeah. Happy Reading and I hope it doesn't suck too bad.

* * *

"Rachel, no!" Tina said, shutting her locker as she tried to escape to lunch, only to fail. For a small girl, Rachel can sure move fast.

"But Tina," Rachel started, already prepared with a huge speech of reasoning. "It would be so fun! I mean, can you imagine the boys faces when we got up there and strutted our stuff? It would be-"

"Lame? Ridiculous? Stupid?" Tina interrupted, continuing again to try to escape Rachel and get to lunch. She promised Mike she'd spend some time with him after they ate, before class. Okay, so spending time meant kissing in the auditorium, but can you blame her? Have you seen that boy's abs?

"Tina," Rachel whined, mentally preparing herself to use every possible aspect in the situation to get Tina's approval into doing this. "I think it would be a lot of fun to do. Plus, second place gets $2000! I say second because, no offence, but I don't think I'd be able to train you enough to get you to first. And anyways, you would be competing against me and, once again, no offence, I don't think you'd be able to beat me. I have been doing these things since I was one year old. It's in my blood, naturally."

Tina sighed. She really didn't want to do this. She didn't wanna get up there and embarrass herself in front of half, if not all, of Lima. It was bad enough to be teased in school because of Glee. But to be teased by all of Lima? No way.

But then again, it could be a lot of fun. And she already started this year stronger than the previous. It's not like she'd lose Mike over it or anything. And, to be honest, with Rachel doing it, it's not like she could really make a fool of herself any worse than Rachel would. Tina quickly measured the pros and cons of the situation before spotting Mike and Finn approaching and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright Rachel. I'll do the beauty pagent with you," Rachel squealed and hugged Tina tightly, already talking her ear off about the pagent. Finn and Mike reached them, confusion written on their faces as they tried to decode their girlfriend's excitement. Well, Finn tried to decode Rachel's excitement while Mike tried to figure out Tina's defeat.

"Tina and I are going to be competing in the Lima Beauty Pagent!" Rachel stated, letting go of Tina and reaching for Finn's hand as Tina reached for Mike's.

"Really?" Mike asked, eyebrows raised and amusement in his eyes. Tina nudged him with her elbow, mumbling about how she didn't stand a chance against Rachel.

"We are so going to win this thing. By the time I'm done training Tina, she will be a pagent pro!" Tina groaned.

_'What did I myself into?'_

* * *

**Review, please? Any words of criticism would be lovely. Or just let me know if this is completely stupid. Should I continue this? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy crap. I honestly didn't expect any reviews on this story, let alone the amount I got, so thank you! (Now I know why authors get all giddy to get reviews!) I was seriously debating with myself whether or not to update this so soon, but I decided 'what the heck!' I should probably let you know now that updating will be easier and quicker on the weekends, but that doesn't mean I won't try to update during the week! :) But enough about me, how about that story? :)_

* * *

Tina's P.O.V -

By the time school let out Friday, the only thing running through my head was the fact that just a couple hours previously, I had agreed to do a beauty pagent. With Rachel Berry. A freakin' beauty pagent! I have nothing against beauty pagents, honestly. It's just.. Me. In a beauty pagent? I sighed as I opened my locker, sliding my books inside and grabbing my bag. I glanced through my locker, making sure I grabbed everything when my eyes settled on a familiar photo. I looked around before grabbing the picture and looking at it briefly. In the picture was Artie and I, me draped across his lap as he was settled in his wheelchair, his house in the background as we sat there, happy and content in our own world. Artie, with his wide smile, laughing as I was leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek with my hand ruffling his hair. I let my thumb slide across the picture before placing it back in my locker. It had been a while since the break up, considering the fact that it was well into January and the break up took place during the summer, so why did I continue to do this to myself? Lose myself in a memory whenever I heard a certain song or saw a certain thing that would bring back the past. Mike was a good boyfriend. Heck, he was a great boyfriend. He took me out, and held my hand and kissed me whenever. So why did I keep doing this?

I was dragged out of my thoughts when I shut my locker and saw Mike, Finn and Rachel heading towards me. Before I could slide my bag back up my shoulder, Mike took it, putting his arm around my waist as he placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, my previous thoughts flying out the window as we walked through the doors of the school.

"So what's up?" Finn asked as we reached our cars. It was weird how suddenly, 50% of my time was spent with Mike, Finn and Rachel. Ever since Matt transfered, Mike and Finn had grown closer to each other. And where Finn goes, Rachel goes, so of course by default we had gotten closer, too. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Honestly, she was a lot easier to understand once you actually knew her. So the fact that the 4 of us hung out a lot didn't really bother me. In fact, it was actually kind of nice.

"I don't know. We could head for some ice cream, then go hang at the park?" Mike replied, leaning back against his car. Finn thought for a second before nodding his head in agreement, peering over at me and Rachel for our opinions.

"Sounds good to me," I said, combing a hand through my hair before pulling it up in a messy pony tail.

"Well, depending on the ice cream I got, I guess I could work off the calories with my dance classes. As you know, maintaining a fit body is going to be helpful for the beauty pagent. Which reminds me Tina I -"

"So ice cream and the park it is!" Finn commented, interrupting Rachel before she could start talking a mile a minute. She sent him a glare, but it evaporated into a look of love when he placed a kiss on her cheek, pushing her towards his car. "See you in 10?"

"Better make it 20, I need to stop at home and check up on my sister," Mike said, putting our stuff in the back seat of his car before opening my door for me. I smiled at him, sliding into the seat as he shut the door, both of us waving as Rachel and Finn pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alone," Mike stated, shutting his door and turning towards me. I could feel heat slipping into my cheeks as I caught his eye sight, falling into his gaze as he leaned into me. I closed the distance with my lips, letting myself relax into the slow kiss. Part of me, though, felt off. Like something wasn't right. I didn't concentrate on that though, slipping back into the world Mike created just by the touch of his lips. I felt him pull back, hearing him say we had to get going. I nodded my head, not trusting my words as I tried to catch my breath.

* * *

Being at Mike's house hasn't really reached the comfort stage yet. Whenever I'm there, I feel awkward and out of place, even though I know I'm perfectly welcomed. Whenever I would go to Artie's house, it was different. The first time I went there, I felt like I'd been there my whole life. I never needed to be reassured to be there; I just knew.

"TINA, TINA, TINA!" Jennifer, Mike's little sister, called once she saw who was coming through the door with her older brother. Mike scooped her up into his arms, kissing both her cheeks and her head before tickling her aimlessly, listening to her squeals and giggles. See, this is just another quality Mike has, being absolutely great with kids.

"Tina, stop swooning," Mike joked, sending me a smirk before letting Jennifer down. She ran over to me, hugging my legs (considering that's the only thing she could hug) before I picked her up and set her on my hip.

"Hey there, Jenni June bug," I said, using the nickname I had come up with the previous summer. She groaned at the use of the name before commenting back.

"I don't wanna be a ugly bug. I wanna be a princess!" I heard Mike stifle a chuckle before going into the kitchen to make Jennifer a snack.

"But Jennifer, being a princess is what every 5 year old wants to be. Don't you wanna be something different?" I asked, following Mike into the kitchen with Jennifer still on my hip. I watched as Mike opened the cabinets and fridge, waiting for Jennifer to choose what snack she wanted before continuing to make it.

"I donno. I gots a friend who wantsa be a Power Ranger," Jennifer replied, fidgeting out of my arms to the yogurt and granola that Mike placed on the table for her. I saw Mike smile at her before he turned around, reaching for a soda before asking if I wanted anything. I shook my head no before replying to Jennifer.

"A Power Ranger? That's so awesome. You would make a great Power Ranger," Jennifer beamed a yogurt and granola filled smile before swallowing the contents in her mouth.

"You think so Tina? Bein'a Power Ranger would be pretty cool.." Jennifer continued talking while finishing up her snack. When the contents where gone, she wiped her face and gave Mike the bowl, flashing a grin before running up the stairs. "I'm gonna play with my barbies. Bye Tina!"

Mike shook his head. "I'm the one who gives her food and yet you're the one who gets the loving?" He set the bowl in the sink before finishing the rest of his soda and setting the can on the counter. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I leaned my head onto his shoulder before replying.

"That's because I'm easy to love," He smiled, turning towards me before lowering his head to mine. I stood on my tiptoes to help close the distance before a distant buzzing was heard. Mike groaned, pulling apart while we both pulled out our phones. I realized my phone was the one vibrating, but the thing that shocked me more was the person calling.

_'Incoming call, Artie.'_

* * *

**How about them apples? :) So, to be completely honest, I have no set plot line for this story, just a bunch of ideas. So if you have any reccomendations (story or idea wise) just review and let me know :)**

**Or review period. You know, whatever floats your boat.**

**P.S - I heard the yellow Power Ranger was played by an Asian. Does anybody know if this is true?**

**P.P.S - What's the couple name for Mike and Tina? Is it anywhere as cute as Artina or Tartie? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_:) I told you I'd try to update during the week. I know these chapters are kind of short, but I'm still debating on how long I want them to be. Thank you so much for the reviews :) Every time I get a review, I go and write for like, 15 minutes. Which doesn't really seem that long, but it's long enough to start the ideas brewing so thanks again! I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much, I kinda rushed through it because I couldn't get the nagging feeling out of my body 'til I posted SOMETHING. So here you go :)_

* * *

Fuuuudge. Fudge fudge fudge. Why would Artie be calling me? I looked at Mike, trying to stay calm.

"I'll be right back. It's.. my mom!" I ran out of the kitchen, out onto Mike's porch. I flipped open my phone, pushing the talk button.

"Hey, Artie,"

"Hi Tina. I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight? I'm kinda stuck on what to do for US History and I know you either have it done, or you know what to do," I giggled a little, out of amazement honestly. Artie hasn't called me since, well, he hasn't called me since the break up really, and even then it was out of his curiosity. I pulled my pony tail out before running my hand through my hair.

"Actually, I'm going to the park with Finn, Rachel and Mike," I cringed slightly after saying Mike's name, afraid of the reaction Artie would have. All I heard was a sigh.

"That's alright Tina, thanks though. Maybe Quinn could help.." He trailed off, slight movement being heard from his side of the line. A rush of, something, ran through me and suddenly, my mouth was going faster than my brain.

"Well actually, Artie, I could come over after the park. I mean, I don't have to be there long," I slapped myself mentally. Did I just choose Artie over Mike? No. No I'm just merely helping Artie. That's what friends do. I mean, if you can call us that. I won't lie, the break up had us slightly edgy with each other, but still. He's my friend and friends help each other and that's that.

"Really Tina? That'd be awesome, but you don't have to.."

"No Artie. I want to. I'll see you around 7?" I couldn't help the slight anxiety that ran through my veins at this point.

"7 sounds great. Thanks again, Tina. See you later," He hung up before I could reply. Which was probably a good thing at this point. I couldn't hide the permanent worry that had found its way to my face, or the adrenaline that ran through my body. I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down by counting to 5 before walking back into Mike's house.

I found him sitting on his couch writing on a piece of paper, probably a note to his mom saying what he'd be doing for the rest of the afternoon. I covered his eyes with my hands, smiling slightly at the warmth that radiated off his body. His arms found their to my body, pulling me on top of him as his lips silenced my giggles. My arms went around his neck as his circled my waist, pulling me close as his lips moved against mine. I sighed, this is where I was supposed to be, drowning myself in the love Mike Chang gave me, not living in the past love Artie and I had. I let myself fully relax into the kiss and all too quickly, Mike's lips were descending down my jaw, down my neck before he pulled back.

"Ice cream," was all he said and suddenly the world was moving too fast for comfort. I groaned, remembering the plans to hang out with Rachel and Finn before remembering my other plans afterwards. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach with nerves.

* * *

Hanging with Finn and Rachel actually wasn't so bad. Usually Rachel is either talkative or wound up, but for once, she was calm and relaxed. We were sprawled out on the ground, curled up with our respective person, eating our ice cream and joking around. Everything was so 'movie perfect' and so.. cliche. When did I become a cliche kind of girl?

_'Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leavin' scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.'_ My phone started going off, playing the one ring tone that always brought a clenching feeling on my heart. I pushed myself up off the ground, flipping open my phone as I walked a ways away from Mike and them.

"Hello?" I asked, which didn't make sense considering I knew who it was and why they were calling. I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity.

"Hey Tee-na," He replied, slightly out of breath. Another rush ran through my body at the fact that he almost called me Tee, the one nickname he used all through our relationship.

"Hey Artie, what's up?" I couldn't help but wonder why he'd be out of breath. It slightly worried me, not that I'd admit it.

"Caitlin wanted to go to the park, but she didn't mention that she'd want to spend 30 minutes playing 'Run Away from Artie'. I've been trying to convince her the games over and we need to go home, but she's convinced that I'm just tricking her so I'll win," I couldn't help the laugh that left my lips. Caitlin, Artie's little sister, was one of the craziest 7-year-olds I'd ever met, so I could only imagine the pain he'd been through for the past half hour.

"So I just thought I'd call and say I might be a little late to our homework party," He chuckled, a soft yet deep chuckle before continuing, "unless you just want to do a rain check?"

I considered the options and, once again, my mouth decided to make the decision. "Actually, I'm at the park by your house, if you want to just meet up?"

"That'd be great. I'll just grab the squirt and we can meet you over by the swings," I nodded before remembering I was on the phone, answering with a soft "sure," and then hanging up.

And that's when I screamed. Pretty loud, actually. I ran my hands through my hair, an action I seemed to have picked up through the course of the year, before trying to get a grip on myself.

"Come on, Tina, it's just a study session. Homework party, if you will. You can do this, you used to do it all the time," I commented to myself while starting to walk back towards Mike, Rachel and Finn before I listened to the nagging thought that kept ringing in my head.

_"Yeah, but that was back when you were Artie's girlfriend,"_

Why did it hurt like hell to hear that?

* * *

**Short, I know. I apologize immensely, but at least it's something, right? **

**The song I put in there as Tina's ring tone was **Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**. It's actually a really good song, kind of sad and slow, but good none the less. Check it out. :)**

**Reviewing is always a handy option, whether you have questions, complaints, concerns or just some handy advice.**

**OH! And a heads up, Couples are subject to change. Nothing's for sure yet, but don't get too attached to anybody. You never know what trip my muse decides to take.**

**P.S - Can I ask where everyone is located on this beautiful planet we call Earth? I just ask out of curiosity because I live in Wisconsin and it seems like everyone else lives somewhere really awesome.**

**Okay, done with my crazy, pointless, little note. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh goodness. I'm incredibly sorry for the wait. It seemed like this week didn't want to cooperate with me - at all. On top of having ridiculous amounts of homework, I'm also on the edge of getting a cold. Plus, musical practices are starting up soon so that will take up an excessive amount of time also. But enough about me, here's your update! :)_

* * *

Once I made it back to Mike, Finn and Rachel, I told them how I was going to have to leave and help Artie with US History. I saw Mike tense up a little, which I guess is sort of understandable. How would you feel about having your girlfriend go work with her ex boyfriend who worked his butt off to win her back at the start of the school year? I walked up to him, leaning against his tall frame while he put his arm around my waist, feeling him loosen up.

"Oh Tina, I was really looking forward to preparing you for the pageant. I know it's early to start, a whole month and a half in fact, but the more practice the better. We want to win don't we? I mean, I know I wa-" Finn clamped his hand over Rachel's mouth, something that left Mike and I to giggle, Finn smiling one of his signature lopsided grins before removing his hand from Rachel's mouth, just to be met by a fierce glare.

"Rachel, it's fine. We'll just get together tomorrow or something. I wanna go re-dye my hair anyways," I turned to Mike, grabbing one of my blue streaks and twirling it around my fingers with a grin. "I was thinking red this time?"

Mike nodded, kissing my cheek and smiling himself. "Whatever you do, would be beautiful," I couldn't help but grin even bigger, if possible, at that statement.

"Tina, you can't re-dye your hair before a pageant! Do you know what the judges will think?" Rachel walked towards me, grabbing a colored streak into her own hands before peering carefully at it.

"Rachel, I honestly don't care if the judges see my streaks. Maybe it'll mark me tallies, or whatever they use, for personality," I watched Rachel's face go from disgust to amazement within seconds. Her eyes grew bigger before she smiled.

"Oh! Tina you're so smart. See, you're already getting the hang of how a pageant works. Oh this is just going to be so much fun!" Finn smirked, pulling Rachel back to his side before announcing they were gonna go. We said our goodbyes, listening as Rachel started talking her head off to Finn, who turned back and gave us a look before pulling her to a halt and kissing her. We laughed, watching her melt into his arms before they stepped into his car, waving once more before leaving the park.

I turned to Mike, wrapping my arms around his neck before pushing my body completely against his and laying my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer (was that possible?) before swaying gently. I closed my eyes, basking in the moment before I heard the faint sound of yelling, distinctly being a little girl voice before hearing a fit of giggles. I pulled away from Mike, sending him an apologetic smile before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I'll call you when you get home," He said, pulling me in for a hug before asking, "When will that be again?"

I pulled away from him quickly, noting the cautious look on his face. I sighed. "Mike, it's only me helping him with homework. It's the one subject I'm actually good in, and we're friends. Friends help each other. It's not like we're going to pull a Puck and have sex. You'd let me help Kurt or Mercedes if they needed it, wouldn't you?"

Mike gained a look of embarrassment before replying. "Tina, I know. I'm sorry. It's just... You understand, don't you? I wanna be friends with him, I just don't know if I trust him yet." I pulled him close, my hand on his cheek, before putting my face only inches from his.

"Well, this is the test, now isn't it?" I kissed him before he could reply, feeling his grip on me tighten slightly as his tongue traced my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, losing myself in his kiss once more, before hearing a yell again, closer this time. I jumped out of the trance, straightening my shirt before kissing Mike once more on the lips.

"I'll be home by 9 at the latest," He smiled, pecking my cheek.

"Talk to you later," He pulled away, his hand lingering in mine before taking off to his car. I heaved another sigh, patting down my hair before walking towards the source of yells and giggles retreating over the hill.

By the time I made it to Artie and Caitlin, I could understand why it was taking them so long to reach where I was. Artie would wheel a few feet before telling Caitlin to catch up, which would result in giggles and when he would reach out to pull her closer, she'd yell, not wanting to 'get caught'. I couldn't help but laugh at Artie's frustration before deciding to help him out.

"Who's this little girl?" I asked once I was close enough for them to hear me. Caitlin looked up, seeing me before yelling my name enthusiastically.

"TINA!" She ran towards me, arms up and ready to be hugged. I giggled, kneeling down to her height before engulfing her in a hug. When we pulled apart, I couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to Artie. They both had the big blue eyes; Caitlin's being slightly bigger and more innocent looking. Her hair was a little lighter than her brothers, and while his fell straighter, her's curled a little more. She grinned, showing the missing tooth she had in her bottom row of teeth. This only made me smile a little bigger at her, before noticing the ache in my heart. I was missing out on this?

"How are you, squirt?" I asked, waiting for Artie to catch up to us. I noticed the smile he also had on his face; contrasting the look of slight frustration he had just seconds earlier. When Caitlin didn't reply, I looked down at her, noticing her looking at me, but not my face. Her eyes were wide with fascination as she stared at my hair.

"You gots blue hair again?" She said, the statement coming out as a question more than a statement. I nodded, noticing the way she smirked a little.

"Blue was always my favorite," was all she said before taking off down the hill to the swings. I stood there, slightly confused before brushing it off and walking towards Artie who looked to be debating about how to head down the hill. I headed to the back of his chair, gripping his handles before guiding us slowly down the hill.

"Thanks," he said, a shade of pink slightly dusted across his cheeks. I had the urge to ruffle his hair and make a joke, but I decided against it.

"Artie, it's no problem, really. We're still friends, right? And friends help friends," I felt like this was my statement of the day, the way I kept using it in every situation. I notice Artie smile a little at my statement before continuing to make conversation.

"Sorry for calling on sort of a short notice, I didn't mean to make you cancel your plans," It was my turn to blush, but not from embarrassment, from disbelief. Was I really that distant from Artie that homework help seemed like a burden to him?

"Artie, really. It was nothing. My plans were pretty much coming to an end for the day anyways. Plus, it's nice to be with you again," My eyes widened once I realized how that sounded. "I mean, it's nice to hang out with you, again"

Artie chuckled that deep chuckle again, shaking his head. "It's fine, Tina. I know what you mean,"

I let out a sigh of relief before leaving the silence between us to take over. We made our way over to the swings, letting Caitlin bask in them for a little while longer before I eventually convinced her that the first one home won 'Run Away from Artie'. I watched as she scrambled off the swings and towards her house, laughing as Artie rushed to push himself to the house before she got there.

* * *

By the time I reached Artie's house, both Artie and Caitlin were sitting on the porch laughing and huffing.

"That was fun Tina! You should come back more often, things are more fun with you," Caitlin headed inside after hugging me again briefly. I felt my eyes water up a little, but blinked the tears back, not wanting to look stupid. I looked to Artie who nodded his head a little, agreeing with Caitlin's statement that still lingered in the air.

"She's right, you know?" I nodded back to him, walking off the porch and sitting in the grass, watching as he rolled down the ramp and parked next to me, swiftly moving from his wheelchair to the grass in seconds.

"Listen, Tina. I know you're dating Mike, and I get that. I mean, yeah it hurts, but just because I lost my girlfriend, doesn't mean I have to lose my best friend, right?" I looked over at him, feelings my eyes become damp again as he peered down at the grass, brushing his fingers against the tips of green lawn before continuing on. "And I know you might not want to become friends again, but, to be honest, I miss you. Caitlin wasn't lying when she said things are more fun with you, they really are. I forgot how fun just going to the park could be. If you don't want to become friends again, I understand, honestly. I just... I miss you, Tee."

That's when I lost it. I felt my tears escape my eyes, letting them roll freely down my cheeks as I made an embarrassing sob in the back of my throat. Artie looked up, his eyes widening as he took in my appearance. I could only smile at his expression. I crawled into his lap, letting myself curl up as small as possible as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. He tensed up for all of a second before wrapping his arms around me, hugging me and whispering soothing things.

"I'm sorry Tina! I won't... I won't bring it up again. I promise. I'll just let you do whatever you want to do, gosh I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for one fr-"

"Artie," I said, pulling back and looking at his face, letting him know I was serious. "You didn't say anything wrong. You said everything right. I've been so stupid to neglect our friendship, and I miss you too. I miss the comfort that existed between us. Everything just feels wrong without my best friend," I smiled, wiping my tears away as he smiled back.

"It's nice to have you back,"

"It's nice to be back, Artie. Now, about that history homework..." Artie groaned, playfully shoving me before letting me off his lap to get back into his chair. As we were going inside his house, I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I took in all the events from today. Artie's speech made me realize just how off my life had been for the past 6 months. And he was right; it sucked not having your best friend because of a break up. As I stepped inside the Abrams house, I closed my eyes, letting its warmth surround me, and feeling at ease immediately.

_It's nice to be back._

_

* * *

_

**:) Yay for happiness. Even if it is friendship. I just feel bad, because when there's happiness, that's when you know the anger is definitely coming. Or at least, that's how it works in most stories. ****And who said this story is like most stories? :)**

**Thank you excessively for the reviews! They honestly are a big help in motivation for writing. Questions, complaints, concerns, anything is welcome to be received through Reviews. :)**

**P.S - Did anybody watch the Brittany/Britney episode? Opinions? I lalala-loved that they did Paramore's The Only Exception. But, sadly, I don't think Lea could ever pass by Haley Williams. Lea is so good, and she did a fantastic job, I just don't think anyone could sound like Haley in that song, you know? It was a good episode, overall. I'm really excited for the Religion episode, though. I'm forcing all my friends, Gleeks or not, to watch it. I know it will be good. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! :) Sorry I've been kind of M.I.A lately. I had dance camp for my school musical last weekend, this weekend I was with my best friend the whole time because we had student council stuff to do and this coming weekend is our Homecoming Game and Dance, Go Bulldogs! (Yay New London :l) ANYWAYS. Updating this week may be a challenge considering I have musical practice and still some student council stuff considering we have to get ready for the dance. Plus, I perform the half-time show for band for the game, so I'm on a tight schedule, but I will try to have something by Wednesday at the latest._

_Sorry this isn't such a great chapter. I'm assuming the last one sucked too, because I only got a few reviews, which definitely killed my Muse's heart a little. Was it that bad D:_

_Here's your update! :)_

* * *

I followed Artie through his house, familiar and yet so foreign to it. I felt slightly out of place, but those doubts fled my mind the second I saw Caitlin sitting on the living room floor, cross-legged with Mrs. Abrams pulling her hair into braids, talking animatedly.

"And then, she watched as me and Artie runned all the way back home! And her hair is blue again." I felt myself smile, looking down at Artie as he twisted in his seat, sending me a grin before wheeling himself into the room. I followed, suddenly self conscious of myself, taking my time as I found myself standing in the Abram's living room. Mrs. Abrams looked up, Caitlin following her gaze, both of them smiling widely when they saw me.

"TINA!" Caitlin squealed, bouncing slightly as she remained sitting, letting her mom continue to work on her hair. I giggled, sitting myself down in front of her so I could carry on a conversation with them.

"Caitlin, you just saw me 10 minutes ago," Caitlin's bouncing stopped for a few seconds, a look of concentration on her face, before she grinned, bouncing on the floor again.

"I know, but you're still here and that makes me happy!" I felt tears threatening to overwhelm my eyes again, but I blinked them back, noticing Artie's mom doing the same thing. Artie rolled his eyes, sighing and mumbling something about girls being so emotional.

"How have you been, dear?" Artie's mom asked, finishing up Caitlin's hair.

"I've been pretty good, actually, and you?" Before anyone could reply, Artie interrupted.

"Mom, Tina's doing the beauty pageant here in town," I turned quickly to Artie, looking at his satisfied grin.

"Oh! Tina that's so lovely!" I felt my cheeks heat up, not exactly thinking the word 'lovely' fit the description of me in a pageant. Caitlin squealed again, obviously excited by the idea and started talking again, entertaining us all.

After a while, Artie excused the both of us, saying he needed help on homework. I quickly hugged Caitlin and Mrs. Abrams.

"Tina, it really is good to see you around here again. You don't know how happy Caitlin and Artie obviously are, even if they don't realize it. We love you, sweetie, and don't be afraid to come back around," I pulled away, nodding my head as a tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away, noticing Mrs. Abram's eyes also watering up. She said a silent thank you, but I was the one who needed to be thanking her.

I stepped into Artie's room, finding myself automatically going towards his bed, sitting on the edge next to him. I looked at Artie, then down to his books before pushing them aside and lying down, my legs still hanging off the side of the bed.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I turned my head upon hearing a snort, giving Artie a look before sitting back up, pulling my knees to my chest. "I'm serious. Is this whole pageant thing completely stupid?"

"Not stupid, no," Artie started, a look of puzzlement crossing his face before disappearing. "But it does kind of contradict who you are," I gave him a confused look, allowing him to continue on. "I mean, what happened to the whole "Righteous blade of equality" and all that? Isn't a beauty pageant kind of, sexist?" I opened my mouth to reply, only to discover that he was right.

"Of course I'm right," He said smugly, apparently reading my face like an open book. "You, Tina Cohen-Chang, have just contradicted yourself." I grabbed his pillow, throwing it at his face to wipe some of the smugness off.

"Shut up! I can't believe I'm so oblivious and stupid," I groaned, letting myself fall over to the side, landing on the bed, next to Artie. "Why me?"

Artie laughed, pulling me up and leaning me against him, wrapping his arm around my figure. "Because you are not only easily convinced in most situations, but you are also willing to do whatever it takes for a friend," I mumbled nonsense under my breath before turning to look at him straight on.

"Why are you letting me back in?" It didn't make sense outside of my head, but the statement must have made perfect sense to the both of us in our thoughts, because it didn't take Artie long to reply.

"Because someone like you only comes once in a lifetime, Tee. A friendship like ours isn't something you find every day. It's something you grasp onto, forever. And I didn't want to risk losing it. I didn't want to risk losing you," He pulled his arm out from around me, fumbling with his gloves like he always did when he was nervous. I couldn't help the flush that flooded my cheeks, causing my brain to malfunction.

"Artie... I…"

"I'm sorry, that was probably really awkward for you, considering we just agreed to be friends again. I'm sorry for rushing back into the friendship we had months ago, I'll just shut up now," I giggled slightly at his rant, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I settled in front of him, grabbing his hands and giving them a light squeeze.

"Artie, I was going to say that I couldn't agree with you more," He looked up slowly; I took it as a cue to continue. "I want to be able to be best friends again because, quite frankly, Rachel is a handful and sometimes I just can't handle her every day and still be sane." This got a laugh out of the both of us, any tension and awkwardness in the air disappearing almost as quickly as it came. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'd be really glad if we could just slip back into the friendship we had. A friendship that helped make reality disappear, even if only for a few minutes." Artie nodded, his big blue eyes filled with understanding at my request.

He stuck out his hand. "Best friends?" I giggled at the Artie-ish procedure, nodding my head and instead of shaking his hand, launching myself towards him and hugging him. He immediately wrapped his arms around my frame, pulling me closer as I leaned my head onto his shoulder, silent unknown tears running down my cheeks as I finally got my best friend back, again.

* * *

**Walaaa! I hope this update wasn't a complete bust. I planned on doing something bigger, but Caitlin wanted to be put back in, and Artie wanted his mom to know about the pageant and nobody would agree with my muse! Let's hope it goes smoothly next update :)**

**P.S - I'm a smiley-face-a-holic. If you haven't noticed. I apologize if that annoys you.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't be afraid to press the little 'review' button :D**

**P.P.S - Has ANYONE seen the behind-the-scenes of Duet with Mike and Tina? Their duet is going to be so funny and cute! Even if it is Mike and Tina :) I mean, Hellooo, did ANYONE see Harry Shum's abs? Delicious. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

By the time I got home, I was on cloud 9. I never ended up helping Artie with homework, instead we decided to kick it old school, playing on his Nintendo 64 while enjoying life's greatest pleasures, Oreos and milk. Words couldn't explain how happy I was to have my best friend back in my life, and frankly, I was okay with that. Somethings, don't need any words at all.

I felt my phone start vibrating once I reached my porch, pulling it out and seeing Mike's name flash across the screen sent a jolt through my body. "Hello?"

"Hey, love," His voice said through the phone. I smiled, opening the door to my house to be greeted by its emptiness. I can't say I wasn't disappointed, but my parents being gone wasn't anything new. They aren't gone often, but when they are it gets slightly lonely. "How was the get together?"

Anyone with hearing could have heard the pause Mike took in between his words. I groaned inwardly, not really sure how his reaction would be to the further news I was going to give him.

"It went well, really well, actually. Artie and I decided to work together and try to get back the closeness we had before, and I'm honestly super happy about that. It's been weird, not having my best friend around for the past, how long? It's just, it's so surreal and crazy." I stopped myself, trying to listen for Mike's reaction, but I heard nothing. "Mike?

* * *

**CHAPTER TEASER! I couldn't help it. I've noticed that I've recently only received 2 maybe 3 reviews. Does this story really suck that much? **

**I've got this chapter almost done, and I apologize hardcore for not posting anything sooner. Homecoming week and the game and dance were all crazy and fun. The past 3 days have been consistent dance camp for Show Choir and tomorrow is our last day. The hours are ridiculously time consuming, obviously. So I haven't had time to post anything, but I'm thinking twice on whether to continue this story or not. Please, really do let me know.**

**I'll post the rest of this chapter within the next few days, if you guys want me to. It's your choice!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Long time, no story :)  
I'm sorry I ditched you guys on this! These past few weeks have been filled with non stop after school musical practices and performances. But it's done and now I can type and update at a decent pace :) So yay! I hope this isn't a complete let down. It doesn't quite sit right with me, but it's an update. Here you go! :)_

* * *

Teaser - _I stopped myself, trying to listen for Mike's reaction, but I heard nothing. "Mike?"_

"Tina, I'm happy for you, really. I'm glad you two could work things out," I let out a sigh of relief, a smile breaking my face at Mike's words. "But could you go to your front door, please?"

I walked out of my kitchen and into the front hall, opening the door to see Mike standing there. We both hung up our phones, him stepping into my house as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down, nuzzling into the crook of my neck before mumbling softly.

"Let's take this to your room," I complied, moving us to my room and onto my bed, sitting down and pulling Mike next to me.

"Mike, what are you even doing here?" He smirked, leaning back against my bed post, pulling me onto his chest.

"I can't stop by and visit my beautiful girlfriend?"

I hit his arm playfully, twisting from my position to look him in the eyes. "Seriously," He shrugged, shifting us so that I was turned around, facing him completely.

"I just thought I'd stop by and hang out with you for a little while since your parents are gone,"

"Or, you wanted to make sure Artie didn't brainwash me and make me head over heels for him again?" Mike had the decency to blush before releasing a sigh.

"I just, get worried sometimes, okay? I really like you, Tina, a lot. I don't want to lose you," I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I really like you too, Mike," He looked up from his gaze on my bed, locking eyes with me, before grinning himself and leaning forward slightly. His face stopped centimeters from mine, our breath mingling together. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips crashed into mine, our arms finding their respectful places around the other.

Mike's body fell on top, pushing me flat on the bed while he hovered above. I opened my eyes, staring straight into Mike's, his focusing before darkening again, his lips making their way down my neck. My hands feverishly wove their way into his hair as his lips continued a path down and back up my neck before placing them on my lips. His tongue tentatively touched my lips, before slipping inside as my mouth parted open.

Mike's hands followed a path down my sides and back up while our lips followed a well practiced dance. As I moved my hands around in Mike's hair, his hands slowly made their way up my shirt, before tracing my bra lightly. I shivered under his touch, my brain shutting down completely. Mike unhooked my bra, letting it fall limp as he pulled back slightly to check for approval. I pulled his face back to mine, kissing him again as he returned the gesture eagerly.

My cloudy thoughts cleared once I felt Mike's hand following a trail up my skirt, sending me into a land of frenzy. Suddenly, one hundred and one thoughts were flowing through my brain, causing me to pull away from Mike. His eyes popped open quickly, fear filling them. I sent him an apologetic smile as my hand moved to trace the features of his face. I pressed a light kiss to his lips, lingering slightly, before pulling back again and laying my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," Mike murmured quietly, kissing the top of my head while I shook it, objecting his words.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong," I replied, relaxing into him as he reached for the remote to turn on the TV sitting on the desk across the room. Mike flipped through the channels, finally settling on one and turning the volume down low, running his hands up and down my sides while kissing my head every now and then. I felt my body slowly prepare for sleep, my thoughts slowing down completely before ending, letting me fall asleep.

But why on earth did my last thought consist of Artie lying in bed with me instead of Mike?

* * *

**So, I'm not gonna lie, I am kinda lost on where to go. I need a few fillers before the good stuff happens. If you guys have any ideas, review please?**

**Thanks for sticking through the semi Hiatus to read this :) Please, don't forget to review. I need some idea boosts! :)**


	8. Teaser

_TEASER! :)_

P.S - Marry You? Absoloutly perfect. It's my song of the week.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a cold room and an empty bed. I flew off the mattress, the only thought in my head being 'Where's Mike?' completely forgetting the fact that my parents were home by now.

I ran down the steps, whispering Mike's name after every step or two, continuously wondering where he was, until I entered the kitchen.

"Mike?" I whispered, my brain still a few steps behind.

"Good morning, Tina," Mike said, getting up from his seat across my parents, kissing me on the cheek. I mumbled back a reply, silently cursing myself for not brushing my teeth or my hair before I came downstairs.

"Buenos Dias, Good morning Tina," my father said, stirring a cup of coffee as my mother got up to hug me.

"How are you, honey?" She asked, kissing my head before releasing me and sitting back down next to my dad.

"I'm good, a little tired with a lot to do. I think I'm going to go freshen up though," I replied, turning to Mike, smiling slightly, "You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, go shower," He smiled, reflecting my face as I sprinted up the stairs to look half way decent.

Half an hour later, I was back downstairs, sitting down to a cup of orange juice, shaking my hair out slightly to let it dry. I looked up, noticing my parents and Mike watching me carefully.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly confused and annoyed with them scrutinizing me.

"Nothing, honey," Mom started, pushing a hair out of her face as she smiled slightly. "Michael was just telling us how you and Arthur have re-established your friendship again," I groaned, taking a gulp of orange juice before meeting their eyes again.

"Yes, Mom, Artie and I have started to work things out. Por favor, please let us do this on our own?" My eyes fell to study the glass sitting in front of me, nobody speaking a word.

"Tina, I'm glad, you know that. Muy contento," Mom smiled, reaching across the table to grab the hand that wasn't tracing the rim of my glass, squeezing it slightly. I looked up, my lips twitching to match the smile she wore, before turning to my dad, waiting for his reaction.

"Mi padre, ¿Cómo estás?" He studied me, eyes narrowed as he stood up, putting his dishes in the sink. I held my breath, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

** I know Tina and her parents speaking Spanish might be weird, but I thought it was a cool idea. Who said her parents had to both be full on Asian? :)**

** So I decided to wait and see if I'd get any more ideas from my muse and now I have plenty :) So be prepared for some rapid updating, hopefully. Sorry this wasn't a full chapter, but I wanna experiment with something. **

**If I have at least 40 reviews, I'll update again :) I just need some feedback guys, please? Help a sista out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Long time, no see, eh? Please don't kill me for taking forever, but it took soo long to get comments! I feel like this story is just a fail.. :(_

_I can finally start writing a lot again because show choir "season" is pretty much over and play ends at the end of this month! April 6th - 12th, though, I'll be in Florida for a Show Choir/Band trip, so I won't be typing/posting then, but I'll be writing down ideas and hopefully keeping up with this story so we can start it up again! Yayyyy.. _

_Okay, enough babbling. You've waited long enough. Here's your chapter!_

_

* * *

_

"Tina, pequeño niña, I can't be anything but happy for you, especially if this makes you happy. Just remember, whatever problems that come later, you're the only one who can make the decisions to fix them," He walked to my chair, kissing the top of my head whispering a small "good luck" before leaving the room. I sighed, looking over at my mom before taking another gulp of orange juice. She kissed my head as well, following my father's footsteps out of the room, leaving me confused and alone with Mike.

"Tina," I looked up, my eyes watching his movement towards me. I stood up, letting his arms engulf me in a hug, breathing in his scent.

"Mike, I'm sorry," I whispered, in my head referring to last night. I felt him shake his head, his hang lifting my chin.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you that far, I love you, remember that," He leaned down, his lips brushing against mine softly. I smiled, lingering in the moment before remembering something.

"SHOOT! I have to go to Rachel's for pageant practice," Apparently, Mike found my freak out humorous, his shoulders shaking as he tried, and failed, to contain his laughter.

"Mike! This isn't funny! Shoot, where is my bag…" I trailed off, scrambling around before being stopped by a pair of hands.

"Tina, it's in my car. Rachel called while you were showering. I'm taking you over and hangin' with Finn while you guys do your thing." I felt myself let out the breath I was holding, smiling up at him.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing my cell phone off the table, scribbling a quick note to my parents on the 'fridge paper.

~ "When do you think she'll start to notice?"

"In due time, my love. If she's anything like me, she'll fuss around before letting her eyes open up," ~

* * *

**I know, I know, super short for all you people who waited 5643 years for an update. But I promise, I'm just testing the waters and seeing who's still reading. Feedback? Ideas? Complaints? Let me know, PLEASE. Thanks guys and I can't wait to post again. (soon!) **


	10. Chapter 10

_Teeheehee, did you miss me? I'm sorry for just disappearing for, like, ever. But I'm back, and baby, I'm ready to continue this story! I'm testing the waters with this chapter, but don't worry, the next time I update, it'll be twice as long as this! I promise._

* * *

Rachel was sitting on her porch with two dresses in hand when we arrived. Mike opened my door, grabbing my hand before using his free one to shut the car door and knuckle Finn.

"Hello Tina, Michael. We have a lot of work to do, so if you will excuse us," Rachel said, and with her words I was pulled into her house.

The next three weeks were hectic and crunched, if I wasn't busy running around doing a million things, I was at home, most likely sleeping. With the pageant fast approaching, Rachel was more, well, Rachel-like and practices for the pageant was just as crazy.

"Now Tina," Rachel started, pacing slowly in front of me as I sat on her bed, the boys engulfed in a movie playing on her TV. "Have you given any thought to who will escort you across the stage?"

"Well, I'm assuming Mike…" I trailed off, expecting the answer to be a no brainer.

"Oh, very well then. I, too, have chosen my boyfriend to walk with me. Now what about your hair.." She reached for a strip of blue hair, but I quickly moved my head to the side.

"What about it?" I asked, grabbing some of the blue as if to protect it.

"Do you really plan on having a blue dress to match your hair?" She shot back, standing up from her spot on the bed and throwing her hands on her hips.

"Well, no, but I'm not getting rid of it. Colored hair is my thing and if a judge wants to disqualify me for it, then so be it. I'm not changing who I am to fit pageant criteria," I felt myself recoil immediately; afraid I'd been too harsh. Rachel, though, was smiling away, nodding her head slightly.

"Good, personality, that's important in the pageant parlor. As is individuality, despite all the similarity in a pageant," Rachel's reply settled me instantly as I stood up as well, hugging her faintly.

"You mentioned something about a dress? What did you have in mind?" Rachel beamed a smile at my words, tugging my arm and pulling me down the hallway, talking animatedly as she walked me to the Berry's sewing room.

* * *

**:) I know it was a lame update on my part, but like I said, I'm just testing the waters. I hope you guys are as eager as I am about finishing this, because I have some pretty decent ideas hatching for this story!  
If you want to review, that'll help me know whether or not I should end up finishing this story. I know for a fact it'll be at least 5 more chapters. (5 decent sized chapters, not this barley there crap I've been posting.)**

I can't wait to start writing this again! Ahhh! :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, I know you might hate me, and I don't blame you! But I really am sorry I can't consistently update for you guys. And I know this isn't a super long update either, but I'm just getting back into the flow of things. If you guys have any feedback, please, let me know. The next chapter is already started and will (hopefully) be up within the next few days. Thanks for sticking it out for all you guys still reading! :) _

* * *

"Now, I know you aren't exactly huge on color, I've noticed you seem slightly attached to the color black, but I thought maybe, you would like it…" Rachel's voice trailed off as she opened the closet door in the sewing room, revealing a long red dress. I felt my jaw drop, as I reached out and grabbed the dress to look at it. The front side had diamond-like jewels around the waist line while the other side had crisscrossed straps above the lower back area.

"Rachel," I breathed out lightly, still in awe at the dress. "It's perfect, honestly." Rachel squealed.

"You really think so? That's so wonderful! I had Kurt help me figure out a dress shape that would compliment you best, but I picked out the fabric and color. Do you want to try it on?" I nodded my head quickly, pulling the dress off of it's hanger before heading into the bathroom across the way.

* * *

I stepped back into the sewing room, my eyes glued to my feet as I waited for Rachel to make a comment. I moved my hands over my hips, feeling the soft fabric and jewels under my fingertips.

"Baby, you look amazing!" I heard Mike say, not aware of his presence or Finn's. I felt myself start blushing, immediately feeling self-conscious.

"Tina, you look absolutely stunning, honestly!" Rachel cried, leaving her position near Finn to scrutinize me. "The dress seems to fit just right, and the color is amazing on you." She pulled at the fabric a little, before sending me one of her usual beaming smiles. "Tina, you're beautiful."

"Yeah, Tina, you look great!" Finn agreed, nodding his head as he stood by Rachel and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You'll both look great up there."

I felt myself smile as Mike nodded at Finn's word. He bent down and kissed my cheek before letting me leave to go change back into my clothes, commenting to Rachel about how good the dress looked and if I'd be able to wear it after the pageant.

After I had changed, and was just about to leave the bathroom, I felt my phone start vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled it out, reading the screen before flipping it open.

"Hey Artie! What's up?"

"Hi Tina. Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering what you were doing tonight. I promised Caitlin I'd watch a movie or two with her, but of course she asked if you could come. And once she gave me the puppy eyes, I couldn't really resist so.." I laughed lightly at his ramble, _Same ol' Artie. _

"You know, I don't think I'm doing anything. How about I come over now?" I walked into the hallway, looking for the time; 3:18.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna drag you away from what you're doing," Artie didn't have to say the words we both knew he was implying.

"Mike isn't going to mind, Artie, honestly. And I'm pretty much done with pageant practice for the day anyways. A girl can only practice for so long," Artie laughed at my joking tone before agreeing with me.

"Alright, if you say so. See you soon then?" I couldn't help but smile at him."I'll be there in 20," I hung up my phone, sliding it back into my back pocket before stepping back into the sewing room_. _

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! Another lame update by lame Zanna. I really do promise to have the next chapter up waaay sooner. Feel free to review/message me, I need the feedback. **

**Thanks again for sticking all of this out with me guys, it means a lot. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm a horrible person, I know._

_I haven't updated in forever and I lied when I said the next update would happen sooner and I really hope you don't have pitchforks and torches ready to hurt me. At first I wasn't going to complete this story because in my head I keep thinking "Nobody's reading this and nobody wants to read an ArTina story" but I decided to trudge through nonetheless! I plan on finishing this story and not letting Glee Season 3 discourage me. _

_Wait, whaa? Season 3? I'm so excited, you guys have no idea. (Well, you probably do since I'm assuming you're just as excited!) I've recently became Klaine obsessed so who knows, maybe I'll do a Klaine one-shot ;)_

ANYWAYS! _I really really **really **am sorry about not updating forever, but here it is and I really hope you enjoy it. And if you want, give me some feedback, it only helps me become a better, more encouraged writer. :)_

* * *

"What's up?" Mike asked as soon as I stepped into the room, taking the dress out of my hand and giving it to Rachel. "I heard you talking to someone on your phone."

"Oh, it was just Artie," I replied casually, running a hand through my hair as I noticed his body stiffen slightly before loosening up again. "He was wondering if I could go hang out with him and his sister, she wants to watch Disney movies and I think you can understand why he doesn't exactly want to be the only one watching them with her," Mike and Finn both cringed, memories of watching Disney movies alone with a little sister (or girlfriend, in Finn's case) coursing through their brain.

"I totally feel for Artie. Last time I was stuck alone with Jenni watching Beauty and The Beast, she thought it'd be funny to tape wig hair to my body while I slept," Mike shook his head, trying to push the thought away.

"Rachel usually just bugs me to death until I start to sing, and then she criticizes me for not sounding exactly like the prince," Finn smirked at Rachel as her jaw dropped, slapping him on the arm.

"Well, excuse me for wanting you to live up to the expectations of a Disney prince," Rachel commented back, pouting slightly before she let Finn kiss her.

"I should probably get going though, I don't want Artie to suffer too much. Thanks for everything Rachel, I really do love the dress. Same time on Friday?" I asked her, reaching for Mike's hand as he grabbed my bag for me.

"Yes, I believe the same time will work just fine. We can practice escorting since the pageant is only two weeks away!" Rachel replied cheerfully, her eyes sparkling at the thought of the pageant being so close. I laughed at her enthusiasm, giving her a smile before saying goodbye and heading to Mike's car.

* * *

Once Mike pulled into Artie's driveway, I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, patting his hand gently before talking. "I'll call you when I get home, which won't be past 11 I'm sure," I added just for good measures, watching his face for signs of any tension or fear.

"I trust you Tina, really. I know you're just being a good friend and I'm glad you and Artie can have a friendship again. If you need me, just text me," Mike said, kissing my forehead before unlocking his car. I smiled at him, glad that he had finally gotten used to the idea of me and Artie hanging out, before opening the door and getting out. As I walked up the pathway to the Abrams' door, I turned around to wave again before reaching the door. Before I could knock on it, though, it swung open to reveal a very jumpy Caitlin.

"Tina! I'm really really _really_ glad you came! Artie didn't wanna watch all these movies with me, because he says he's seen them too many times, but I knew you'd come! I just knew it because you love me and you want to make me happy. Unlike Artie!" She screamed Artie's name, turning around for good measures. I laughed, kneeling down to give her a hug before I walked into the house.

"Of course I'd come Caitlin! Artie just doesn't understand the true meaning behind a good Disney Princess movie marathon. Which one do you wanna watch first?" I watched as Caitlin eagerly ran into the living room, fishing her way through a pile of movies, studying them to try and make a decision. While she was distracted, I snuck into the kitchen only to find Artie at the table. His guitar was on his lap, as his hand lazily strummed at it, humming under his breath lightly.

"Hey there, stranger," I said gently, a smirk forming on my face as he turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey. Thanks for coming, it really does mean a lot. _Really_. You don't understand the pain I would've had to go through on my own.." His voice trailed and I laughed at his expression, stepping closer to him.

"Oh, I think I might. I heard a few horror stories from Mike and Finn, but I'm assuming it's worse to be in the position than to hear about it," I sat down, pulling the chair up next to Artie's wheelchair as I spoke to him. He set his guitar on the table, turning to face me straight on.

"Much, much worse. Last time I watched a Princess movie with Caitlin, she demanded that I be dressed up as a princess with her because it was her birthday and 'birthday means royalty and every 7 year old has the right to be a princess all day everyday, especially on her birthday! And she has the right to chose her royal friends'," Artie took a moment to shiver, eliciting another smile from me.

"Either way, I'm glad I could help out. It's nice being able to come over and watch movies again; it's nice to come over again period. I know I've said this a lot, but I really am glad that we're close again Artie," I fidgeted with a string on my sleeve, avoiding eye contact before feeling Artie's hand on my arm. I looked up, noticing a soft smile on his face. I blushed, looking into his eyes before leaning forward slightly. He echoed my movement, leaning in until we were just inches apart. I felt my eyes flutter slightly and then -

"TINA! I have a movie picked out!" I felt my body jump, leaning away from Artie, noticing he'd done the same. I stood up quickly, brushing my hair out of my face before turning to leave the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder, sneaking a look at Artie quickly before leaving to get ready to watch the movie with Caitlin. He had his hand placed were mine was before and his head lying on the table, the song he was humming before being hummed again as I left the room with a tiny smile graced on my face.

* * *

**Well well well, what do we have here? A little future drama maybe? Who knows ;)**

**Just as a reminder, since it's been so long since the first chapter, this story originally takes place during the middle of their Junior year. Right now, it's the month of April and in my story Artie isn't dating anyone. The only established couples are Finn and Rachel and Mike and Tina.**

**I hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you don't wanna kill me for taking forever. :P**

**Feel free to send me a message/drop a review/anything really if you wanna suggest any way I can make this story better in any shape or form. Or if you just wanna have a nice chat with me.**

**OH! Have I ever introduced myself? My name is Zanna, I come from the great state of... Wisconsin. I'm a junior and I'm ridiculous and my favorite purchased back-to-school item is my Hello Kitty lunch box along with a Hello Kitty notebook and a Hello Kitty suspender shirt. :) I have a current crush on Riker Lynch (Aka Jeff the Warbler) and I'm in love with his voice (and the band he's in, R5, check'em out!), along with Darren Criss', Chris Colfer's, Curt Mega's, and various others. I spend way too much time on Youtube watching their videos and... I think that's it. I'm a singer and a writer (as you can probably tell) and I play the clarinet. I don't wanna keep boring you, but it's nice to meet you! :D **

**Until next time, have a nice day/week/month/year. (just kidding, it won't be a YEAR, or a month ((hopefully))..)**


End file.
